The Wings of My Destiny
by Anime Lover 77777
Summary: Tuaria and her twin sister Nerita have always know that the day they turned 18 was the day that would change their lives forever. That time has come and both girls will be sent to live new lifes with their new husbands. A test lays in the wings for all.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Welcome to the Land of Sanctuary; home to the world's great Knights. But the Knights in this land are no ordinary Knights, these Knights are the Knights of Athena; the Goddess of Wisdom. These are the Gold Knights, the strongest and most powerful of all the Knights, in the Kingdom of Sanctuary. In this Kingdom of Sanctuary the power and rule of the land is divided into 14 smaller Kingdoms; Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, and The Pope's Land. These are known as The Golden Lands which are protected by one of the Gold Knights. Now Lady Athena does not live on the earth so she has her Pope rule over the Kingdoms and the land and gives orders for her. The Pope also has the duty of protecting all the people within and also the people that aid the Gold lands. All 12 of the Golden Lands report to The Pope's Land. There are other Kingdoms as well such as the Land of Asgard, Land of Hades, and the Land of Poseidon. _

_Now, the other Kingdoms surrounding the Kingdom of Sanctuary that during times of war helped out Lady Athena and her Knights. The names if these Kingdoms are; The Dark Moon, The Kingdom of Avalon, The Kingdom of the Stars, The Kingdom of Time, The Kingdom of Earth, The Kingdom of Dreams, The Kingdom Wings, The Kingdom of Fire, The Kingdom of Water, The Kingdom of Wind, The Kingdom of Snow/Ice, and The Kingdom of Darkness. The Land of Evermore was home to 14 different lands and the people who ran those Kingdoms were all women, and one these powerful women were all warriors protecting their lands with powers and wepons alike. So Athena decided that if her Saints should marry they should marry women that were powerful as well. So a bond was formed between The Land of Sanctuary and The land of Evermore. The bond was that 14 of The Land of Evermore Princesses would be promised to The Gold Saints when they girls turned 18 they would marry the Gold Saint that they were promised too._

_Now this is where are story begins,_


	2. Chapter 2 My Destiny

****

Author's Note: This is a story that I have working on for a while I am still working with the story line. I kind of based this off of my love for Disney and Disney Princess. Since I know a lot of girls want to be Princess at some point in their lives. I know that I wanted too. XD :3 I would love to have my Knight in shining armor *cough* Aioros *cough* be my Prince. I hope that you all like the story this is a fun story that I did so I hope that you all like it. Please leave reviews for me I like nice criticism and your ideas are always welcome in the reviews. If you would like me to add stuff into the story or things that you would think make the story better please let me know in either a review or private message. Thank you.  
Enjoy the story.

Other News

Summer time is almost here and I will be able to update faster. I will try to update my stories faster for you guys that is my promise to you. Oh if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories please send me a private message with your idea, I need all the help I can get to get over my writer's block. Please forgive me again for updating my stories so late.

The Story Ever Ever After

Ever Ever After; I am trying really hard to get the next chapter up for you guys. I am just having a little trouble with that story. I am having Writer's block with that story but I promise to have the next chapter of Ever Ever After up for you guys within the next 2 weeks I want to make sure it is good for you guys. I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update that story. Please hang on a little while longer. My promise to you guys I will have it up super soon.

**Author's Mini Notes**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Anya (Belongs to scorpio113)**

**Claimers: I own Nerita, Tuaria, and Nya**

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes: **

**I might put the Lost Cavans Knights in this story I am still thinking about it. So when you review please tell me if you think I should put in the old Knights or not. Thanks a lot. **

**~Anime Lover 77777 **

**Now the story, **

* * *

Auburn colored hair blew in the wind as the horse underneath the person ran on. Riding on the horse was a young girl who looked to be about 18 years old. She had long auburn colored hair that went down to her waist it was tied up into a braid. She light blue eyes that were the color of the sky. Her pale skin shown against the dark black horse that she rode on.

"Tuaria! Tuaria!" called a voice that seemed far away. 18 year old Princess Tuaria of the Dark Moon turned her head looking back at her home.

"What is it Nerita?" Tuaria called to her twin sister.

"Come in now mother and father want us to start packing." Nerita called to her sister motioning with her hand. Tuaria sighed as she turned her dark black mare, Ara around trotting her back towards the stables.

Tuaria slid off the back of her horse and started to clean off her horse, thinking. Today, today was the last day she would spend in her home with the people and the places she loved. Tuaria knew from the first moment that she turned one along with her sister, she knew all along that she would be leaving her real home and going to make a new one in the Golden Land.

Tuaria sighed as brushed her horse. Tuaria and her sister who was older by about 5 seconds, Nerita were both leaving in the morning to be married to two of the Gold Knights of Athena.

"That's a good girl Ara." Tuaria said talking to her black mare.

Ara butted Tuaria's head, and she smiled chuckling.

"I know I will miss you too girl." Tuaria said as she petted Ara's nose. Ara snorted as if to say, "You will go crazy without me. Plus you will get hurt if I am not there."

"I will be careful, I promise Ara. You just be a good girl." Tuaria said smiling as she kissed Ara on the nose. As Tuaria left the barn she heard Ara start to whine. Tuaria did not look back as she walked back to the castle she felt a tear drops fall from her eyes.

"Tuaria what do you think should I bring everything?" Nerita asked as she stood in front of her closet going through her clothes.

"I don't care Nerita bring whatever you want." Tuaria said as she grabbed the last of her things throwing them in her trunk and closing it with a snap.

"What's wrong with you? I was just asking." Nerita said as Tuaria left closing the door behind her as she left to go down stairs.

Nerita sighed as she sat on her bed, running hands through her hair.

_I don't want to go either Tuaria. _Nerita thought to herself. Nerita looked at her sister's bed she felt tears fall from her eyes, she dried them quickly.

Nerita sighed as she got up and went through her chest drawers and pulled out a letter to her sister pulled open the trunk and hid it in her jewelry box. Nerita then went back to packing her things; sadly Nerita could hold back her tears this time.

"Bye mom, bye dad we will miss you. I will be safe, Tuaria will be safe. We want you to be safe though. We promise to visit soon." Nerita told her mother and father as she hugged them goodbye. Nerita, Tuaria, their mother and their father, and their two maids stood on the shipping dock that belonged to the Dark Moon saying goodbye to their last goodbyes to the home Nerita and Tuaria had once known and would not be able to see for a whole 2 years.

"I know that you will be safe, I love the both of you." Queen Bernadette said as she as she hugged her two daughters. Tuaria nodded to her mother and then hugged her father. Nerita nodded to her mother her mother on the cheek. Tuaria and Nerita turned slowly after saying goodbye to their maids and walked onto the ship followed by the captain of the guard of the Dark Moon

"My ladies you should go below deck and get some rest. We should be reaching the Golden Land tomorrow morning." The Capitan told the two girls, Nerita and Tuaria nodded as they went below deck.

"Nerita you go down I will be there in a second." Tuaria told her sister, Nerita nodded to her sister as she left. Tuaria sighed as she watched her home disappear. Tuaria jumped up onto the ropes, grabbing onto the ropes with her hands holding them her feet intertwined in the holes.

Tuaria sighed again as she looked at the dark blue water below. What she would not give to just jump into the water and swim back home. She that was impossible though because she knew she would freeze to death.

"There goes my last hope of leaving." Tuaria said under her breath to herself. Tuaria played with her necklace that her mother had given her when she was born. It had a golden T that was made of pure gold her had gotten one too but it was an N instead of a T. Tuaria did not have much jewelry a necklaces and bracelets from her maid, sister, mother and friends. She had gotten them on special occasions for her birthday, Christmas, and sometimes just for no reason.

Tuaria laid her head in her hands as the boat pushed forward churning water below them. "I want to go home…oh yeah forgot my new home is far away from my old home and is ruled by a lord I know nothing about. And I am getting married to the guy. I have a new home that I will live in for the rest of my life with people I know nothing about." Tuaria ranted to herself.

Tuaria turned and jumped off the rope landing on the deck quickly. The Captain of the Guard slowly walked up to her. "My Lady it is my job to protect you. Please refrain from doing anything that might in danger you."

Tuaria sighed, "Yeah, yeah I got it. My gosh you people are so overprotective." Tuaria turned on her heel her long hair swinging into the Captain's face then she stormed towards the door that led below deck. Tuaria pushed past her sister as she came outside.

"Hey! Tuaria come back here, Tuaria!" Nerita called as her sister slammed the door behind her. Nerita shook her head as she watched the closed door and then turned to the Captain.

"I am sorry about that Captain…my sister is just upset that she is leaving her home."

"It's fine, I don't know how she feels but I can sympathize." The Captain told Nerita.

"I can't blame my sister though she is in the same situation as me." Nerita sighed she was getting married to the younger brother of Lord Aioros, Lord Aioria of Leo.

"I will give you some advice my Lady both Lord Aioros and Lord Aioria are very loyal men. They will be true to you if you want them to be at least. But they won't put up with your sister's attitude and yours for that matter if you have the same attitude as your sister." The Captain was smiling, Nerita glared at him, he was making fun of her sister.

"Watch what you say Captain, I am still a Princess of the Dark Moon. I can easily kick you off this boat and appoint a new Captain. My sister may have an attitude but she does not act like that all the time. She is just scared."

"I am sorry my Lady I was only trying to make a…" Nerita cut him off, "I don't care if you were trying to make a point. You could be making a chicken for all I care. Watch that mouth of yours." With that said Nerita turned and walked back down below deck.

Nerita knocked on her sister's door, "Tuaria, Tuaria open up come on it is your sister."

"Go away Nerita I am busy." Tuaria called back, Nerita heard the shaking in her sister's voice Nerita opened the door. She found Tuaria sitting on her bed crying her dace was covered by her hands.

"Tuaria." Nerita said quietly as she crossed to her sister and sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tuaria I am sorry." Nerita said.

"I hate people; I hate the world right now. I hate Lord Aioros most of all!" Tuaria screamed.

"Tuaria it's not going to help if you scream about it." Nerita told her sister. For Nerita's and Tuaria's whole life, Nerita had always been the favorite one, the one loved. Tuaria had always been pushed to the side which had caused her to rebel. Tuaria had gotten a reputation in her Kingdom for being what the people of the Dark Moon would call; 'Yuki Onna.' All sweet and nice on the inside but underneath all that nice sweet stuff there was a heart of ice. Of course the heart of ice was saved just for close members of her family.

But her being a rebel did get around the Kingdom, they did not seem to mind though. Tuaria was always nice to them and always nice when she needed to be. Tuaria would never do anything super mean to anyone just play little tricks and make jokes. Nerita on the other hand sweet, polite, funny, and smart. The perfect model Princess.

"Like I care what you think. I will scream about it all I want too." Tuaria yelled at her sister through her tears. Nerita sighed s she let go of her sister who fell back onto the bed and grabbed a pillow punching it and crying. Nerita waited for her sister to stop crying before trying to talk to her again.

"Tuaria I know you don't want to go. I don't want to go either. I want to say with you because you are my little sister." Nerita said.

"I am not your little sister you're the same age as me." Tuaria said into the pillow but Nerita could tell that Tuaria was smiling a little.

"How can you deal with this so well?" Tuaria's voice was muffled by the pillow again.

"I don't know how I can." Nerita sighed.

"You are so good at hiding your emotions sis. I wish I could be like you." Tuaria said as she pushed herself off her pillow looking back at the end of the bed looking at her sister.

"No, you don't really want to be like me. Because you already can be me. We are twins remember. But Tuaria I want you to be your own person. I want you to show Aioros what you can truly be. I want you to show him that you are not just a girl forced to be his wife. Show him that you are as good as any boy in the matters of fighting. Show him that you are a Princess of the Dark Moon. Show me that you can beat me. Tuaria I want you to be you, not me." Nerita told her sister with a smile. Tuaria nodded and smiled at her sister hugging her.

"Thank you Nerita. I am sorry that I yelled at you." Tuaria smiled sadly.

Nerita shook her head, "Its fine you were scared so am I. Come on let's get ready for tomorrow we have a party to crash." Tuaria laughed along with Nerita.

Tuaria took a deep breath as she stood on the deck of the ship. She looked on with a brave face as the ship pulled into the harbor of the Kingdom of Libra. Home to one of the most powerful Knights; Dohko of Libra and his wife who was Princess from the land of Avalon, Nya who was now Lady well more like Queen of the Kingdom of Libra and her own home of Avalon. Nya's mother had passed away 2 years ago.

Nerita stood next to her sister smiling at her, "It will be okay sis nothing to worry about."

"Right nothing to worry about." Tuaria rolled her eyes at her sister shaking her head, Nerita chuckled. The boat finally docked and the ramp was rolled out, Tuaria grabbed onto her sister's hand Nerita smiled down at her sister as they walked down the ramp.

As they came down onto the dock they were greeted by Lady Nya herself, Lord Aioria of Leo, and Lord Aioros of Sagittarius. Nerita and Tuaria were not really surprised to see about 35 men on the dock as well. They must have been Lord Dohko's men, Lord Aioria's men, and Lord Aioros's men probably sent as protection and it was probably their best men too.

_Well we know that I won't ever get time to myself. _Tuaria thought as she made a face. Lady Nya was just as beautiful as Tuaria and Nerita had heard.

Nya stood straight and tall carrying herself like a Queen or a Lady stood. She had long dark brown hair that if left down would probably reach to her waist but it was pulled up into a graceful knot at the back of her head. She had midnight green eyes which seemed to sparkle with a smile and mystery. She was wearing a short green dress that matched the color of her eyes the dress went a little past her knees and her feet were covered in shoes that were the same color of her dress and eyes.

Nerita and Tuaria glanced at each other as they looked at Lady Nya; she was pregnant and not just 9 weeks pregnant she looked like she was 6 months.

"Wow it takes a lot of guts to come out here looking like that." Nerita whispered in her sister's ear, Tuaria nodded slowly. Tuaria tore her eyes from Nya and glanced at the man standing next to her. Lord Aioria was hot, light blue eyes, light brown hair, strong muscular body with a 6 pack, muscles laced up his arms and too his shoulders. Nerita would have no trouble falling in love with Aioria the guy was gorgeous.

Tuaria felt her sister elbow her in the stomach and Tuaria tried to make any noise she glared up at her sister. Nerita did not notice though as Aioria walked towards her and kissed her on both cheeks and then her hand. Tuaria rolled her eyes and thought; _oh boy here we go again. _Tuaria's sister had always a Knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet and it looked like she got her wish.

Tuaria then noticed a shadow lean over her she looked up into the face of Lord Aioros, he was tall maybe a little bit taller than his brother with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked down at her. He had the same gorgeous muscles as his younger brother.

Aioros smiled down at Tuaria and kissed her hand Tuaria let a small smile out. "Welcome Princess Tuaria it is nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you, it is nice to finally meet you too." Tuaria managed to get out without saying something stupid he was so close to her face.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Libra my sister Tuaria." Nya hugged Tuaria as Aioros let go of Tuaria's hand and made way for her.

"Thank you Lady Nya." Tuaria said smiling at her.

"Oh please Tuaria call me Nya we are sister countries right." Nya smiled at Tuaria and stepped back.

"How far along are you?" Nerita asked.

"Nerita!" Tuaria yelled at her sister as she turned to her sister.

Nya, Aioros, and Aioria chuckled together, "It's okay Tuaria really, I am about 6 and half months along." Nya told the two sisters.

"Wow, 6 and half months congratulations. Lord Dohko must be proud." Nerita told Nya.

"He is proud thank you Nerita it is are third child." Nya said putting a hand on her stomach.

_Wow it is their third they must be super busy then. _Tuaria's face turned red as she though.

"Tuaria are you okay?" Aioros asked her suddenly, Tuaria looked at him as he put a hand on her forehead she went redder if that was possible.

"Yeah I am fine just a little hot out here." Tuaria lied quickly and she put on a smile.

"Well then what are we doing standing out here. Let's get out of the sun before we fry also we have to get the two of you ready for the party." Nya told the girls as she turned back towards one of the horses that stood waiting there.

Aioria and Aioros smiled down at Tuaria and Nerita and took their arms leading them to two of the horses and both boys with ease lifted the girls up onto the horses. Nya was already comfortably sitting on her horse smiling back at the girls. Aioria and Aioros mounted up onto their horses a few seconds later.

"Come let's go." Nya said as she turned her horse towards the Golden Castle that sat on top of the hill.

* * *

_Please read and review tell me how I am doing_

_If you have any ideas please send me a private message or send it in your review  
Thank you. _

**Coming Soon:**

_Chapter 2: The Kingdom Libra _

_Nerita and Tuaria meet an old friend from their past __and the also meet other girls from different Kingdoms in the Land of Evermore_

_Also they meet some of the Gold Knights_

_Nerita starts to fall hard for Aioria but does he return the feelings? _

_All that and more in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3 The Kingdom of Libra

**Author's Note: This is a story that I have working on for a while I am still working with the story line. I kind of based this off of my love for Disney and Disney Princess. Since I know a lot of girls want to be Princess at some point in their lives. I know that I wanted too. XD :3 I would love to have my Knight in shining armor *cough* Aioros *cough* be my Prince. I hope that you all like the story this is a fun story that I did so I hope that you all like it. Please leave reviews for me I like nice criticism and your ideas are always welcome in the reviews. If you would like me to add stuff into the story or things that you would think make the story better please let me know in either a review or private message. Thank you.  
Enjoy the story.**

**Other News**

**Summer time is almost here and I will be able to update faster. I will try to update my stories faster for you guys that is my promise to you. Oh if you guys have any ideas for any of my stories please send me a private message with your idea, I need all the help I can get to get over my writer's block. Please forgive me again for updating my stories so late.**

**Special Thanks**

**Scorpio113 and Pitaloka**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys you as well as my other reviewers keep me writing. **

**Author's Mini Notes**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Saint Seiya**

**I do not own Anya (Belongs to scorpio113)**

**Claimers: I own Nerita, Tuaria, Nya, and the other Princesses **

**I own the story line**

**Story Notes: **

**I might put the Lost Cavans Knights in this story I am still thinking about it. So when you review please tell me if you think I should put in the old Knights or not. Thanks a lot. **

**~Anime Lover 77777 **

**Now the story, **

* * *

"I swear if I have to wear another dress like this again I am going to kill someone." Tuaria muttered to herself as she walked down the long white carpeted hallway. Portraits of people who looked important lined both walls on either side of Tuaria, some places where the wall snuck in were tables lithe with candles, flowers, sometimes empty vases, and other things were scattered on the table.

Even statues lined the walls; windows were also something that was common. The light coming through them shown rainbows on the walls and made the hallway light and happy.

"Tuaria there you are." Nerita said coming down the hall and grabbing her sister's hand and running down the hall with her.

"Nerita what are you doing? Slow down already you're going to take your arm off." Tuaria said as the rest of the castle flew by her in a haze of flashing colors as she tried to keep up with her sister.

"Oh don't give me that. You're going to be so happy when you see who is here." Nerita pulled her sister through the castle.

Finally her sister stopped and let go of Tuaria's hand, she rubbed the part of her wrist that her sister had held.

"Tuaria look." Nerita pointed towards a group of young girls sitting at one of the 30 tables that were out on the grass each table held about 4 people. There were other tables' one that held food and drinks and the other table was full of decorations.

There were two small canopies one for the band and held 4 chairs that was split in the middle. So there were two chairs on each side. The canopies were covered with ivy and flowers that wove up them making it look like a small mini garden. Tuaria looked over at the group of girls, one girl with silver hair that went to her knees and emerald colored eyes caught her attention.

"Anya." Tuaria whispered quietly.

Nerita nodded smiling at her sister, Anya was now talking with Nya, Tuaria slowly made her way passed the fountain of Athena and passed mini maze that was to her right and the garden that was to her left.

Tuaria tapped Anya gently on the shoulder and Anya turned around looking at Tuaria.

"Tuaria." Anya said looking at her a smile on her face.

Tuaria hugged her friend smiling happily. Princess Anya of the Kingdom of Stars also known as ice or snow Princess, one of Tuaria's best friends.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you are here." Tuaria said pulling back from the hug.

"What are you talking about Tuaria you knew I was here the whole time." Anya said rolling her eyes at her friend.

Anya was a few months older than Tuaria and Nerita and had left her home kingdom for the Land of Aquarius home to the famous Gold Knight of Cold; Camus of Aquarius.

Tuaria had remember a converstation she and Anya had about their promised husband a few weeks before Anya had left of the Land of Aquarius. Anya hated Camus and hated the fact that she had to get married to him.

As Anya put it, "He is a big, fat, jerk with a swelled up head and he is a sexist pig."

"Hey come on I have not seen you in like 4 months give me a break already." Tuaria said giving her friend a light punch in the arm.

"Alright I will," Anya said shaking her head slowly, "look at you. You grew your hair out again."

Tuaria smiled, "Yeah I like it better this way. So tell me how is living with Camus?"

Anya snorted and her eyes darted to a man with icey blue hair and cold eyes who was sitting in a chair drinking a glass of wine.

"Like I said I hate his guts and he hates mine. He has done nothing but put me down since I got her." Anya glared at Camus before looking back at Tuaria.

"So you both want to kill each other." Tuaria said nodding and summing up her friend's feelings.

"Yeah pretty much." Anya nodded.

"Tuaria come here I want you to meet some people." Nya smiled at Tuaria gently pulling towards the group of girls. Anya following behind her.

"Tuaria, Nerita," Nya had come to stand next to her sister having said hello to Anya, "these are the girls from the other Lands of Evermore."

6 girls stood in a half circle looking at Nerita, Tuaria, Nya, and Anya and they were all wearing a smile. The 6 girls were all wearing long dresses that went to either their knees or to their feet and all of them were wearing flat heels or very small heels.

A woman stepped forward, she stood tall and straight her head held high looking at Nerita and Tuaria the air around her held something that Tuaria could not really sense. Was it the air of a Queen? Yes, it was the air of a Queen it hung around her like a giant cloud.

"Hello Nerita, Tuaria my name is Zahra I am the Queen of the Land of Fire, I am also the Queen of the Pope's land." Zahra had been married to Pope Shion who ruled the Pope's Land for about 3 years. She had the darkest black hair that Tuaria and Nerita had ever seen blue eyes looked back at the girls. Her voice when she spoke sounded like air almost like she was singing a little.

Next to come were the two sister Sarette and Hayden the Queens' of Gemini who were married to Kanon and Saga of Gemini. They were also the Queen's of the Kingdom of Dreams. Both girls had dark blue hair and silver colored eyes. Sarette had her hair tied up in a ponytail and Hayden had her hair tied into a braid.

Queen Angelique stood next to the twins she had dark brown hair that was long and went down to the middle of her back. She had left it down and her amber colored eyes seemed to glow in the bright sunlight. Angelique was the Queen of the Kingdom of Time and also the Queen of the Kingdom of Scorpio she had been married to Milo; the Gold Knight of Scorpio a few months before Anya had come to the Land of Aquarius.

Orenda the Princess of Water was taller than the all of the other girls. She towered above the rest of them Tuaria suddenly felt very nervous around her but then Orenda smiled and Tuaria relaxed somewhat.

Orenda's light blue hair was left down but on either side of her face were two braids that stopped at the middle of the waist. Her light matching blue eyes sparkled a little as if they were seeing the water instead of the girls standing in front of her.

Princess Orenda of the Kingdom of Air was going to be Queen of both her Kingdom and the Queen of Taurus in a matter of weeks she was getting married to Aldebaran Gold Knight of Taurus.

Finally, the last girl who was shorter than all the girls standing around her waved at Tuaria and Nerita. Princess Callie of the Kingdom of Earth stood between Nya and Anya. Dark green hair was pulled up into a ponytail and that ponytail was now in a gentle curl it seemed to be more of a natural curl.

Dark green eyes smiled at the sisters, Callie had come to the Kingdom of Capricorn a few weeks after Anya.

"Ladies this is Tuaria and Nerita they are from the Kingdom of the Dark Moon they are going to be married to Aioros of Sagittarius and Aioria of Leo." Nya said glancing back at Tuaria and Nerita.

"Welcome girls to the Ladies of Evermore." Sarette said smiling.

"The what?" Nerita asked looking confused.

"The Ladies of Evermore, we call ourselves that because that is where we all come from the Land of Evermore. We fight for both Evermore's people and Sanctuary's people we fight to protect them all." Nya explained to the girls.

"Zahra started it when Nya came here." Anya said to Tuaria's unspoken question.

"So you guys are Aioros's wife and Aioria's wife?" Orenda asked looking down.

"Yes we are." Tuaria said.

"What do you think of him?" Orenda asked as she sat down in an empty chair behind her. She looked so graceful even though she was tall.

"He is alright I guess," Tuaria said thinking looking at her sister and friend, "I don't really know anything about him yet so I can't really say anything really. I mean he really has not made an enough to talk to me yet."

The girls around her all sighed at the same time and Anya rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about that sweet heart. All of the Knights do that for the first couple of months or so," Anya said looking at Camus again, "they go out of their way to make sure that you are busy with things to do and all their guards' men follow you around like crazy. So that they can go do the stuff they want and not talk to you."

"You're talking from experience I am guessing?" Nerita asked giving Anya a look.

"Yeah, hence why I am answering the question." Anya said giving her a look.

"Anya don't start please." Nerita said glaring at Anya.

"Anya stop please, Nerita come on we just got here please this is supposed to be a fun and happy time don't start a fight. Besides starting fights is my job." Tuaria said smiling.

Anya chuckled and smiled her and Tuaria used to cause a lot of fights back in the Dark Moon Kingdom when they were little kids.

"Girls Gold Knight alert at 12:00." Angelique whispered to the three girls. They glanced up and saw Camus of Aquarius, Dohko of Libra, and Aioria of Leo.

"Oh joy to the world." Anya whispered under her breathe.

"Anya shut-up he is going to hear you." Tuaria said elbowing Anya in the stomach.

"Ouch Tuaria." Anya said glaring at her friend.

"I am helping you here. Do you want to get on Camus's bad list?" Tuaria asked her.

"I am already on it Tuaria, I was on it the moment I landed in the Kingdom of Aquarius." Anya told her as she turned to look back at Camus.

"Well maybe if you showed him the side of you that I know he might like you more. You know Anya the two of you are more alike than you know." Tuaria said as she looked up at the three Knights who had come within ear shot of their conversation.

Anya stared at Tuaria her mouth hanging open. It took her a while to recover from Tuaria's comment. "Tuaria you and I both know that I have nothing in common with Mr. Ice Man he and I are totally different people. I will never get along with him and he will always just see me as some women who was forced to do something."

"Well that is not what I see Anya." Tuaria told her with a small shrug.

"Hello Tuaria." Aioria said smiling down at her.

"Hello Sir Aioria." Tuaria said trying to sound somewhat polite.

"What were you ladies talking about?" He asked Tuaria, she just shook her head slowly.

"Sorry Sir Aioria you should know the rules of the Land Evermore we sister Kingdoms never tell our secrets to another. Even to one from the Land of Sanctuary." Tuaria said as she grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her towards one of the food tables.

Aioria stared at her and then to Dohko who just shrugged and walked over to his wife. Camus just stood there looking at Anya before he turned in the opposite direction of Anya and Tuaria heading back towards his table, where he was pulled into a conversation by Milo the Gold Knight of Scorpio.

Nerita walked up to stand next to him.

"Hello Nerita." Aioria said taking a sip of his wine that he was holding.

"Hello Sir Aioria, I must apologize for my sister…she was somewhat unreasonable this morning on the ship. Normally she does not say things like that." Nerita said not looking at him but looking straight ahead towards the forest in front of her.

"I was just asking them what they were talking about." Aioria said sounding a little irritated at Tuaria.

"Well in a way she does have a point." Nerita said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aioria asked as he looked at her.

"Well when you're in a Kingdom of Evermore and someone tells you a secret it is considered rude to tell someone's secret to everyone else. This is mostly common with Kingdoms that are very strongly bonded. Just like the Kingdom of the Dark Moon and the Kingdom of the Stars. They are considered sister Kingdoms." Nerita told him as she turned her head to look at him. Her face started to heat up and changed into a bright red color. She quickly looked away from Aioria and down at her shoes. Her heart was starting to beat super fast, a little too fast for her taste.

'_Am I falling for Aioria of Leo? What am I nuts?' _Nerita thought to herself.

"Nerita, thank you for telling that boring piece of information that I didn't really need to know. I can't get the last 10 seconds of my life back now. Next time please don't waste my time with such trivial things." Aioria said as he walked away back towards his brother and Gold Knight Shura of Capricorn.

Nerita stared after Aioria her mouth hanging open a little, _'did he just say what I thought he said to me.' _

"Nerita are you okay?" Angelique asked from behind her.

"Queen Angelique," Nerita said turning around and closing her mouth and putting on a fake smile acting like the words Aioria just said to her did not hurt her, "I am fine just a little tired from the trip."

"Nerita first of all you don't have to call me Queen," Angelique said taking her hand and leading her over to the drinks table and pouring her some water, "Just call me Angelique. Second of all I know you are lying. You aren't fine."

"No really I am fine." Nerita said shaking her head and smiling as she took a sip of water.

"Nerita you don't have to denied it I heard the whole thing." Angelique told her with a small sigh.

"Oh," Nerita said, "you heard then…I guess I can't hide it."

"Nerita I could care less if you cursed him out right now. That was some really harsh stuff. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Angelique asked putting hand on Nerita's arm.

"I will be fine in a few days Angelique," Nerita said taking another sip of water, "thank you for caring. I promise everything is okay."

Angelique looked at Nerita for a long while before shaking her head, "Alright if you ever need anything come see me. I will always see a friend."

"Thank you Angelique that is very kind of you." Nerita smiled.

"Well you aren't the only one with a guy who puts down her Kingdom," Angelique looked over at Milo who was drinking a beer, "I took offence at what Aioria said to you because Milo said the same thing about my kingdom once. Well not the same thing but it was close. It hurt me too, to hear a Knight say that. At first it was a little surprising but then I got really pissed off. I didn't talk to Milo for 4 weeks."

"4 weeks?" Nerita asked. Angelique nodded.

"It will probably take me 2 weeks to get over what he said to me." Nerita said.

Angelique chuckled, "If you are up to it just ignore the rules they give and do the opposite of what they say. Works every time to piss them off. Or you don't have to talk to him. It is not as effective but it works with some of the Knights."

"Angelique why did what Milo say surprise you? The Gold Knights are of higher ranking order and status than us aren't they?" Nerita asked her.

"That is true and you make a good point," Angelique said sitting down in an empty chair someone had called that lunch was ready and was about to be severed, "but the fact is they didn't win all those wars on their own did they. The people from our kingdoms helped a great deal and seeing as most of our higher ranking officers are women well they must have had to work with them. That is what really bothered me. They know that most of the high positions are held by women and yet they still deny the fact that we can't do anything that guys can do. All they think we can do is stand there and look good, oh and that we belong in the kitchen and taking care of the kids. You know all of that stuff."

Nerita frowned so that was why Aioria was acting that way.

_I am falling for him too. I have totally gone nuts. _Nerita thought to herself.

Most of lunch was pretty quiet the girls talked to each other and the Knights talked to each other and sometimes the Knights talked to the girls. Well there was only 4 Knights that really said anything to the girls. Mu of Aries, Shion the Pope, Dohko of Libra, and Aldebaran of Taurus. They were the nice ones, the ones that actually tried which Nerita appreciated.

Tuaria and Anya pretty much keep to themselves talking to each other but when someone asked them a question they answered to the best of their ability. After lunch was over Dohko and Nya invited for everyone to stay at their castle until the next morning which was when people would be leaving.

Anya and Tuaria went off to find their rooms and hang-out some more before leaving for their own rooms to spend the night with their husbands'-to-be.

"Oh my feet are killing me." Tuaria said as she sat down on a chair in Anya's and Camus's room rubbing the bottoms of her feet.

"Your feet hurt too?" Anya asked her friend as she laid down on the bed.

"Yes, they do you know I don't do well in dresses or heels. They are my worst nightmare." Tuaria said making a face wishing she had a bath tub full of ice cold water right now.

"I don't do well in heels or dresses either and you don't see me whining about it." Anya said looking at Tuaria.

"Yeah, but you are used to it." Tuaria teased her friend.

Anya chuckled a little; both girls looked up when the door opened. Camus stood there looking at the girls. Tuaria could see the coldest in his eyes. Tuaria could swear that she felt the room drop in temperature, she shivered.

"Miss Tuaria I am going to have to ask you to leave." Camus said the stiffness of his voice caused Tuaria's eyes to narrow at him a little.

"Of course Lord Camus." Tuaria said as she grabbed her shoes getting off the chair and going over to her friend and hugging her goodbye.

"I will see you in the morning." Anya said.

"If you need anything come find me." Tuaria whispered in her friend's ear before she turned to give Camus one last look. Tuaria then curtsied to him and walked out of the room down the hall towards her room.

Anya looked back at Camus as he looked at her. They were both staring at each other with coldness in their looks.

"Well you will have to excuse me **my Lord** I am going to take a bath." Anya said as she got up off the bed walking past him towards the bathroom. She had put a lot of emphasize on the word **My** **Lord.**

_

* * *

_

Coming Soon

_Chapter 3: New Home_

_Anya and Camus get into a fight_

_Tuaria goes to her new home only to get the surprise of her life_

_Callie come home with Nerita and Aioria to help her new friend to adjust to the life style _

_All that and more in the next chapter of; The Wings of My Destiny_


End file.
